The Story of Stray
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: When Batman, Red Hood, Nightwing, & Robin are catapulted into another dimension, they never expected to find what they did. In this world, there is no Batman and the only reason Gotham is not in chaos is because of Catwoman and her protégés, Catgirl & Stray. After being saved by Stray, the Bats pursue him, only to find out that he is Tim Drake, their brother and son. NO Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Batman**_

Bruce's POV

It was midnight, and four of the Bats were on patrol. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin.

Oracle was giving them info, Black Bat was in Hong Kong, Batgirl was out of town, and Red Robin was sick again.

Batman had made him stay home, getting Alfred to watch him. He hated watching his son while he was sick, ever since he lost his spleen while looking for Bruce. It made him feel guilty.

He was, however, quite happy to be back, with _all _of his children. Jason had finally returned to him, and Bruce had plans to reform him, and Cass promised she'd be back soon, wanting to see them all again.

Things were finally starting to look up again for the Bat Family. Once Cass was back and Tim was better, Bruce would be completely content with his entire family with him again.

In a way, it was a surrogate family, but Bruce loved all of his children as if they were related to him by blood, even though only Damian was, and he felt as if Alfred was just like his father.

But Bruce could not have predicted what was going to happen next, and how it would change him and his family.

"_Batman," _he heard Oracle's voice through his com, "_Something's up; I am getting a huge rating on something."_

"_What is it, Oracle?" _he asked, concerned.

His son's looked over at him, curious to know what was going on.

"Batman, you've got to get out of there, it's-"

But Bruce never got to hear what it was before seeing a bright flash of light, and then he and three of his sons were teleported to another dimension.

* * *

Bruce felt a pounding in his head as he got to his feet, and made to help his sons up.

Jason, of course, tried to avoid help, but Dick was accepting of it and so was Damian.

"Where are we, Father?" Damian asked, putting a hand to his head.

_They must all have a bit of a headache like me, _he thought, though he could feel it was going away. Nothing could wound a Bat for long.

"I'm not sure, Robin," Bruce said, knowing they should still keep to the code, even here. "But I think we are in a different dimension."

"We are?" Dick asked, looking a little worried.

"Wouldn't be the first time that's happened to one of us," Jason muttered.

"What do we do now?" Dick asked, but Bruce never got to answer before a set of thugs came out of no where, guns pointed at them.

"Well, look what we have here, boys," one said, "some wannabe superheroes."

One laughed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take care of them; we've enough problems with those Cats."

The Bats were already dropping into stances, preparing to fight, even if their enemies _did _have guns.

Bruce knew he's do anything to protect his sons, even if he did die. They may be Bats, but they just faced inter-dimensional assault, were still a little _woozy _from the incident, and outnumbered by men with guns. They could very well get shot, but if one of them was going to, it was going to be Bruce.

He would _always _protect his children.

The men cocked the trigger, about to shoot, and the Bats were about to fight, when the shadow fell from the sky and tackled them.

Whoever he was, he was fast, and strong, but seemed lithe and light on his feet. He had a style similar to Nightwings's.

The boy, and he _was _a boy, maybe about seventeen, beat and bound the thugs before the Bats could react. Bruce wondered if he had super speed, like Allen or Wally.

Then he turned looking at the Bats, almost hostilely, as if trained not to trust anyone, and for a brief flash he looked almost _curious _that they were in costumes too, but it vanished quickly enough.

The boy crouched a little, as if prepared for an attack.

"Calm down," Bruce said. "We're not looking for a fight."

"Then what'd you do to piss them off?" the boy, who was dressed in a black suit with a catlike mask, asked. His voice seemed familiar. One look at the other Bats, and he knew they'd reached the same conclusion.

But whoever this was, he didn't wait for them to answer. Instead, the boy darted away, scaling the wall as if he really _was _a cat, and with a few jumps an flips, worked his way up onto the roof of a building, vanishing from sight.

"Come on," Bruce said.

"We're going after him?" Nightwing asked.

"Got a better plan?" Red Hood asked.

Nightwing didn't reply as the four Bats used grappling hooks and flips to get up onto the building's roof, only to find their catlike savior to be no where in sight.

They would have to go on a search, after all, he couldn't have gotten far.

* * *

Tim's POV

Stray leapt from the building's roof, down to the window sill, and pulled himself inside.

The cat boy climbed into the Cat Den and padded along through the halls.

He could hear Selina coming up behind him.

"Tim, you're back," she said.

He nodded. "Where's Kitrina?"

"She's still on patrol," Selina said. "How did things go?"

"Stopped an attack," he said. "On some vigilantes."

"What?" she asked.

He nodded. "They were in costume. Some thugs went after 'em. Probably didn't want anyone else threatening them like we do."

It was true. Ever since Catwoman had adopted her two, young protégés, she had grown a habit of helping out civilians, especially with all the threats out there. She still stole, of course, but she was a cat, and it was in a cat's nature to be sneaky.

"Interesting," she said. "Did they seem threatening?"

"No, even told me they weren't looking for a fight, but I'm not sure if I believe them or not," he said. Tim had trust issues, and Selina understood them. She had them herself, and so did Kitrina.

She nodded. "Very well, see what you can find out about them."

He nodded. "I will."

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? **

******Okay, so in this story, Bruce Wayne never became Batman in the dimension they traveled to, so there will not be any contact between them an Bats from their universe, not counting Tim, cause he's a Cat in this universe. **

******I considered making this a crossover between Batman and the Catwoman movies, because I kind of draw off of that for the Cats in this story. Basically, they are like in the movie, sort of Cat people with the cat senses, agility, strength, speed, etc. All able to happen because at some point they died. In my fic, Catwoman was gifted the power like she was in the movie _Catwoman_, by Midnight, but she was also given the power to do that to others who had died, so I decided to make that happen to Tim an Kitrina.**

******In this fic, I have Kitrina go by Catgirl, but she never went by Kitty Hawk, and Tim goes by Stray, as that's what I've heard fans call him in fics when he's Selina's apprentice. .**

******There will be Daddy!Bats and lots of brotherly stuff between the boys, who are all concerned about this dimension's Tim. ********We'll be seeing a different side to Tim. He only trusts Selina and Kitrina, and has a lot of issues with contact from abuse from his parents before they died and has nightmares a lot about dying, as that's how Cats are made, and his parents hurting him.**

**I'm also thinking of making this have KitrinaxTim, because, they _are _partners in this AU story and something could've very well developed between them, and I've always thought Dick should be with Babs. ****May also have BrucexSelina, I'm not sure yet**

******Well, I _really _want to know what you think of this, you are welcome to review if you like or send me a PM. If you have any thoughts, comments, or suggestions, let me know.**

******Thanks for reading,**

******-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Batman**_

Tim's POV

Stray padded across the rooftops as silent as a shadow. His footsteps hadn't made noise since he was six, when Selina changed him into one of the cat creatures.

She'd said, that it was a gift from the cat goddess Bastet, that her energy had given us life when it had been taken from us. And his life had been taken from him.

Stray could remember every moment of the fists coming down over and over again on him. He'd guessed one had just hit his temple to hard or something and broke his skull. He remembered feeling so cold.

Stray suppressed a shudder. He shouldn't be thinking about this; this was one of the main things that gave him nightmares that caused him to wake up screaming, or was it screeching, he was a cat now, after all, claws and fangs unsheathed.

Selina would try to calm him down, the same way she calmed Kitrina. They both got nightmares too, nightmares about drowning again.

When Tim had woke the day he'd died, he felt warm again, only later finding out that his temperature was rising to that of a cat's. And Selina was there with him. She called him her 'little stray kitten', and said that he was all right now.

Tim's mother had overdosed on drugs about a month before. He'd asked where his father was, but it was more out of fear that he'd come hit him-kill him-again.

Selina told him he had nothing to be afraid of; his father was gone. He later found out that his dad had drank himself to death that same night, after he killed him, though he was definitely intoxicated when it happened.

Stray gave himself a little shake, as if he was a cat ruffling his fur. No point in thinking about this now.

Selina, Kitrina, and he had split up for the night, like they usually did. They could cover more streets if they weren't all together in a big group. Sometimes they'd patrol together, but Kitrina and he weren't little kittens anymore; they could handle themselves now, though Catwoman always made sure they were okay and nothing went wrong.

He was pretty sure anyone who hurt Kitrina or him would have a very vengeful Catwoman after him or her.

Tim leapt across from the building he was on to the next, landing supplely as a cat, and perhaps that's because he almost was one.

Tim stalked across the building's roof, cocking his head to the side to listen for anything going on nearby, and caught a sound of four humans-he could hear their heartbeats, their movements, their breathing.

They were coming from above him.

Stray's eyes darted up, and the four Bats swung down on top of him.

* * *

Dick's POV

The boy seemed to know they were coming, and was almost prepared for them.

He jumped back, his jump a little too, _powerful, _so to say.

Nightwing couldn't help but wonder if he was a Meta.

But they had him outnumbered, and they had excellent fighting skills and training as well, and they could take down Metas.

That day, the four of them had found a warehouse to stay in, had bought food, finding out that the money from their old universe worked in this one as well, and found out as much about the vigilantes here as possible.

As it turned out, there was no Batman, and therefore none of his protégés, though it was possible they all existed, with the exception of Damian, because Bruce wouldn't have had him if he never became Batman. It made Dick sad. _Poor Dami!_

Damian, however, had told him to stop his sniveling, because he didn't care. He loathed the idea of not being 'one of a kind' as he called. Jason had had to suppress bellows of laughter at that, but Damian had found out he was laughing, leaving Dick and Bruce to break up the fight.

Dick could only hope Babs and Tim, and Cass if she got there in time, could find a way to get them back home.

Oracle and Red Robin _were _very skilled with technology.

Dick then learned why you should never get distracted in a fight, because catlike Metas can always end up kicking your feet out from under you.

After splatting on the ground, Dick immediately flipped up, and continued to fight, though this boy was _good_.

They had found out that this vigilante's name was Stray, and that he worked for Catwoman, who judging by pictures was still Selina Kyle and Catgirl was still Kitrina. But none of them had ever heard of Stray, he was only a vigilante in this dimension.

Dick couldn't help but wonder if the reason there are other vigilantes, and not all the same ones, was because Bruce had never become Batman. He had shared this theory with Bruce, who had said he had the same thought. Dick could tell Bruce was disappointed in himself because of this, even if it _was _his other dimension self.

The four Bats were using all of their trapping techniques on Stray, as that's all they wanted to do: capture him. They didn't want to harm him in anyway, and they most _certainly _did not want to kill him, not even Jason and Damian.

They'd all agreed that Stray seemed, _familiar._

The four of them had Stray cornered, but the Cat was not backing down. He hissed at them, and shivers went up Dick's spine. That wasn't a human hissing, that was an eerie, ethereal, cat hiss coming from a human mouth.

The others seemed equally disturbed, even Bruce, but they recovered quickly enough.

Stray looked prepared to fight back with an enforced vigor, as if he was going to attack them in a harmful way. Dick was suddenly reminded of Jason and Damian, but he _knew _why they were like that, so why was Stray?

Suddenly, Dick remembered some of the darts Timmy had given him, and pulled on out of his belt. He threw it at Stray, and the Cat wasn't expecting it, so it hit. It obviously was not enough to knock him out, so Dick assumed that he'd either built up an immunity for sedatives or his kind of Meta was harder to knock out, or both. But it did make the cay-_boy-_suddenly a little disoriented and drowsy.

The Bats took their opportunity and tackled him. The feline metahuman fought back, despite the dart's sedative influence, but he wasn't as powerful now and was wearing out. The Bats quickly bound all of his limbs quite a bit, knowing he was probably pretty strong, and gagged him for good measure(he'd been screeching rather a lot and tried to bite Bruce and Dick's hands off.)

"All right," Batman said when they were all finished and left with the seething feline meta. "Let's see who he really is."

Bruce pulled off the cat mask and they were all stunned at the sight.

For facing them, with blue eyes turning yellow and pupils changing to vertical slits, was a very pissed and very _tired looking, _bound and gagged Tim Drake.

* * *

Bruce's POV

Bruce crouched down beside his son, because he _was _his son, different dimension or not. He reached out, and brushed his fingers against Tim's cheek. The boy jerked back, flinching away from Bruce.

"Shh, it's all right," Bruce soothed, and Dick began helping him. Jason looked like part of him wanted too, as well, as he had grown attached to his 'Replacement' in the past few weeks, but his ego wouldn't let him, and Damian still looked stunned, which was a rare sight.

"We're not going to hurt you," Dick said, in a comforting and persuasive tone, but Stray-Tim-would not be persuaded.

His look said it all: _Like hell._

"We're not," Bruce insisted, his tone equally as calming as Dick's.

Tim responded by beginning to struggle as robustly as he could while under the sedatives and as well tied up as he was. Bats knew how to tie good knots after all, especially Bruce. There was no way a drugged meta could escape.

"You won't get out of that," Bruce said.

Tim glared at him, his now yellow eyes narrowed in anger as he silently seethed.

Bruce turned towards Dick. "You got any chloroform? I don't think he will exactly come with us without kicking and screaming."

"Technically, Father, he can't kick or scream, his legs are bound too well and his mouth is gagged," Damian said with a click of his tongue.

Bruce ignored him.

"I've got some," Jason said pulling out the chloroform and a cloth.

Bruce gave him a look that clearly said: _How did I not know you'd have some?_

Jason shrugged, and handed it to him.

Drugging the cloth, Bruce clamped it down on his son's face, covering his gagged mouth and nose, almost _tenderly. _Or at least he did it as lovingly as a father could do while drugging his inter-dimensional, catlike son with chloroform.

Tim began to struggle, and Bruce gripped his shoulder, gently, but enough to force him to stay still. Dick and Jason helped, as Tim was _really _struggling now.

He obviously had a resistance for it, because it took several minutes of holding it there, before he began to lose consciousness. His eyes changed back to their blue color and the pupils turned back to their round shape. His eyes looked so _tired, _but also looked afraid as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

_We're not going to hurt you, Tim, I promise._

Bruce picked up his second to youngest, other dimension, son, and slung him gently over his shoulder.

"Come on," Bruce said. "We'll take him back to our temporary cave."

* * *

Tim's POV

Tim slowly began to regain consciousness, but he didn't feel strong enough to open his eyes. His mouth was still gagged with some cloth, and his body was bound quite well. Tight ropes were tied around his wrists, ankles, shoulders, forearms, calves, and thighs, not showing any signs of giving easily, though he wasn't awake enough yet to really struggle against them

He was afraid.

Tim had been captured on several occasions, but there was one time that gave him as many nightmares as his murder did. And he couldn't help but compare it to this kidnapping, or should he say _catnapping._

It happened around three years ago. It reminded him of this, because his captors were _nice _to him, for the most part. They'd beat him sure, and hurt him, and chain him down and lock him in the dark, but they were always _gentle _afterwards, and would tell him it would all be over soon, and he would soon be like him.

And if he hadn't escaped, he would be by now.

They were called Ferals in Ailuran Culture. That's what they were: Ailurananthropes, werecats.

Created by the cat goddess Bastet, when her messengers or other Ailurans changed them by giving them the Gift of Bastet. It happened through breath, and it turned the human into an Ailuran. It changed the inside of them too, giving them the blood of Bastet, their new mother, so to speak.

But Bastet has a sister. Sekhmet. She was the lion goddess of warfare. She was more..._vicious _than her sister, who could be an excellent warrior, but was known to legend and stories to be more tender and peaceful.

Ferals were children of Bastet first, but were injected with Sekhmet's blood, making them change allegiances and becoming feral, killers, as if they were lions now instead of cats.

The leader of the Ferals was known as the Catmaster. He'd controlled the Ferals for several centuries. Tim had come face to face with him. His eyes were always in their cat form's, as if he couldn't change them back, and he had this malevolent aura hanging about him that had made Tim want to curl up and die.

The Catmaster was going to inject him with the blood of Sekhmet, turning him Feral too, but he'd escaped, somehow, the memories were kind of a blur.

That's why he was afraid of his captors. They didn't smell like Ailurans, but his kind had been known to change their scents to hide them if powerful enough.

Tim knew that if he ever did become Feral, he'd be a monster. He'd want Selina and Kitrina to put him down, and they would, even if they'd hate doing it.

Slowly, Tim cracked his eyes open, and tried to contain his fear at the sight of his captors. There was no way he'd go down without a fight.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? I admit, these ideas keep coming to me, it was hard to stop. I can't wait to update this again, wouldn't be surprised if it happened again today or tomorrow.**

**Well, I _really _want to know what you think of this.**

**Thanks for reading again,**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Batman**_

**AN: In this chapter, Bruce is going to kindly question Tim a bit. There will be some Daddy!Bats, though Bruce knows not to go too far, like hugging him or anything, because Tim doesn't trust them at all, Dick however is a different story.**

**There aren't really any warnings, unless you count poor Timmy being drugged again and his abusive father being mentioned.**

Bruce's POV

The moment Tim came to consciousness; he was struggling again and growling under the gag.

Bruce had a desperate desire to comfort his son, just take him in his arms and hold him and tell him he was going to be all right.

But this Tim wouldn't let him, he knew that.

Bruce still couldn't resist trying to consol him a bit though, and neither could Dick. They attempted to get him to stop struggling with soothing words and gentle touches on his shoulder, as if trying to tame a wild animal, but that only seemed to make Tim struggle more. It was as if their being nice was what was making him more afraid, and his fear seemed like it manifested as violence.

He looked like the moment he got free; he'd be clawing them to death.

"Tim, calm down," Bruce said.

Tim stopped struggling, but he still looked afraid, and shocked that Bruce knew his real name.

"We _aren't _going to hurt you, at all, I promise," Bruce said.

Tim cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something, and then remained still, but still looked rather hostile and distrusting of them.

"See, no one here's going to hurt you, not even them," he said, gesturing back to Jason and Damian.

"Tt. You know," Damian said, "I kind of like this new Drake; he looks ready to kill something."

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Demon Spawn," Jason said.

Before Damian could retaliate, Dick said, "Guys, it's not a good thing if Timmy looks like he'd kill someone; he's supposed to be all sweet and honest and stuff."

The look Tim gave Dick was almost amusing if it didn't make Bruce feel sad. It looked like a mix of: _Did you just call me _Timmy? _And have you MET me? I am not sweet or honest!_

Dick clearly noticed the look too, and began to look quite upset. Jason looked moderately upset and Damian just looked _happy, _almost gleeful

"You are not taking him out to kill things with you," Bruce told him.

"But, Father, it would be so much _fun," _Damian insisted. "Drake is usually so _boring, _this is a nice change of pace."

"No it's not," Dick, said, his voice emotionally. And before Bruce could stop him, he flung his arms around his bound, younger brother. "Oh Timmy! What happened to you?"

Tim mumbled something that was muffled by his gag, and began to try and squirm out of Dick's grasp, to no avail, he was tied up to tightly, and Dick was too strong.

"All right, Nightwing, you're beginning to frighten him," Bruce said, pulling Dick off of Tim, whose eyes had turned yellow again with the alarm of being hugged.

He looked at his three sons. "Go in the other room; it might make him feel more comfortable if only one of us talked to him."

His sons complied, and he was left alone with the other dimension, catlike version of his third son.

"You okay?"

Tim glowered at him. _What do you think?_

"Sorry about all this; we were taking precautions," Bruce said.

Tim still glared at him.

Bruce crouched down at his eye level, and could make out a distinct feline hiss behind his son's gag.

"If I take that out, do you promise you won't scream or try to bite me again?" he asked.

Tim glared at him for another few moments, and then grudgingly nodded.

Gently, Bruce reached forward and gingerly pulled the cloth out of his son's now slightly raw mouth. He suppressed a wince.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"You already asked that," Tim snarled slightly breathily, now that he could breathe out his mouth again.

"You can answer now," he said.

"Was my look not enough for you?" he growled.

Bruce shrugged. "I do care you know."

Tim laughed bitterly. "Like _hell."_

"I do," he said again. "You're a Meta, aren't you?"

"So what?"

"Where I come from, you're not," he said.

"Where you come from?" Tim asked.

"Yes. How did you become a Meta? Were you born one?" Bruce asked inquiringly, inquisitively.

"Why do you care?"

"Were you born one?" Bruce asked, using a bit of the 'Bat's' voice.

It seemed to affect Tim just enough to get him to answer a bit of the question.

"No, I wasn't born one," he said.

"Were you injected with something to make you like this?" he asked.

"No," Tim said.

"Then how?"

"I won't tell you," Tim said.

Bruce sighed, he _really _didn't want to this considering how afraid Tim had been of him, but he had no choice, he used all of the Bat's voice, glaring at Tim, though on the inside hating it, he demanded, "_Tell me."_

Tim looked frightened again now, and shrank back. "I-I di-died," he stuttered.

All of Bruce's features softened at that. "I'm sorry." On the inside though, Bruce was _seething. _Who had killed his little boy?

"How did you come back? Were you resurrected?"

Tim's iciness crept out again. "I've told you too much already," he snarled.

"I'll use truth drugs if I have to," he warned.

"I have a resistance to them," Tim claimed.

"I make my own; not many can resist them," Bruce said.

"We'll see," Tim said.

Sighing, Bruce took out the truth drugs and for the second time in the past hour, he drugged his third son. "I'm sorry."

Tim gave him a look that clearly state: _No you're not._

"Were you resurrected?" he asked benevolently, his tone gentle, like he wanted it to be right now.

Tim tried to resist, but the truth drugs were getting to him. "N-no, sort of," he admitted.

"Sort of?" Bruce asked.

"Catwoman, she did it. Claimed she inherited the power when it happened to her. S-She made me like this, and Catgirl. She did it to save us." He said, his voice sounding weary and close to exhaustion. It's not easy to be drugged twice in one day, three times if you are counting Dick's darts.

"How did you die?" Bruce asked.

"Why does it matter?!" Tim suddenly screeched.

Dick came in at that. "Is everything all right, Batman?"

"Everything's fine, Nightwing; he's just upset," Bruce said.

"_Upset?!" _Tim suddenly shrieked. "If I were upset you would've lost your eyes by now!"

Dick looked stunned. "I can handle it, Nightwing," Bruce said. "Go back in the other room.

Dick numbly exited the room, obviously shocked to see his baby brother sounding so _violent._

"Calm down, Tim," Bruce said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "I don't make contact with people; Tim Drake is dead!"

"You don't go to school?" Bruce asked.

"No, Catwoman thought it was best that we didn't, considering what we are and what we do," he snarled. "The only time I come across people other than Catwoman and Catgirl is when I am on patrol, and most of the time I am either saving them, or beating them to bloody bits."

Bruce had trouble imagining Tim beating someone to bloody bits, and assumed he was exaggerating, after all, somewhere down there, the Tim from their dimension must exist."

"What kind of a Meta are you?" he asked. "What're your abilities?" Bruce didn't like questioning his son, especially when deep down he looked so damaged, but it was necessary.

Tim resisted answering again, so Bruce gave him another dosage of truth drugs. "We, we're called Ai-Ailurans," he stammered.

"What are Ailurans?"

"Cat people," he murmured. "Werecats."

Bruce was stunned for a moment. "And Catwoman and Catgirl are werecats too?"

Tim didn't need to answer; Bruce already knew the truth. This was a lot different compared to their dimension. Selina and Kitrina, and Tim were all normal humans in their world.

"What are your abilities?" Bruce pressed again, not unkindly. He didn't want to make his son feel too threatened. He didn't want him to feel threatened _at all, _but that was sadly inevitable.

"We, we have cat parts," he admitted under the drug's influence, "claws, fangs, eyes, tails…"

"Tails?" Bruce asked.

"You got a problem with tails?" Tim asked, the drugs were beginning to make him drowsy again.

"No, continue," Bruce, said.

"Do I have to?" Tim asked, sleepily.

Bruce smiled and almost laughed. Right now, he could pretend that this was indeed _his _Tim, Red Robin, sweet, honest, kind, the son who found him when he was lost in time, not Stray, the cold, feline Meta who didn't trust him.

_I'll just have to make him trust me, _Bruce vowed.

"It'll be easier to get it all out of the way now," Bruce said. "What other abilities do you have?"

"Fast, strong, agile, catlike," Tim murmured through the drugged haze. "Heal quickly, can only age so far before stopping completely, can talk to cats, shape-shift into one sometimes…"

He was trailing off, really tired right now.

"Did you give me catnip?" Tim murmured.

Bruce did laugh at that. "No, I didn't give you catnip, son."

Tim's eyes snapped open at that. "I'm not your son," he didn't sound defensive, just fearful.

_You are, _Bruce wanted to say, but knew he couldn't. "Are you afraid of your father, Tim?" he read in-between the lines.

"He's dead," Tim said.

"I'm sorry," Bruce remembered how upset Tim was back in his dimension when his father died.

"No," his son slurred. "He killed me." And then the drugs forced him to slip into unconsciousness again, and Bruce was left alone, stunned with his son in front of him asleep again, feeling a mix of sadness and anger. Anger at Tim's father, and anger at himself, for not being able to help him, even if he was in a different dimension at the time.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? I know Tim has a resistance to truth drugs, and he does in this story too, but I thought it would be cool if Bruce had his own type of truth drugs that were stronger and since this Tim would have never had exposure to them... instant answers.**

**I know Tim seems a little OOC, but that's because he's had a very different, violent life compared to the one he had back in the Bat's dimension. He died when he was only about five, was resurrected by Catwoman, who turned him into an Ailuran, he was almost turned Feral a few years ago, has nightmares, though I know Red Robin Timmy does too, and only trusts Selina and Kitrina. All of a sudden, these people come out of no where and know who he is, even though Tim Drake was declared dead when he was five and only Selina and Kitrina know who he really is, and they are being _nice _to him, which isn't something this Tim is used to. He is used to hostilities, and trust issues, and his captors hurting him a lot, not this.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading again,**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
